


Heaven knows your name I've been praying

by thatoneshippyblog



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hair Dyeing, Light Angst, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneshippyblog/pseuds/thatoneshippyblog
Summary: "You're not my captain," she said, just to interrupt the growing silence.Uma nodded. "You're not my princess."Though the statement held no heat, held no inflection of any kind, there was something in Uma's eyes...
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Heaven knows your name I've been praying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WintersCurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/gifts).



> this is a late gift for baby-dragon-horns/overlord-winter on tumblr for the [descendants gift exchange!](https://descendantsgiftexchange.tumblr.com/)
> 
> mostly canon compliant for d3, just for the light angst whoops, but you can read it however you want :D?
> 
> fic only went through a coherency checker, so all mistakes are my own!

Audrey stared at the little box in front of her, her fingers tapping on the polished marble of her vanity. She tried to keep her eyes on the box, resolutely refusing to let them travel to her reflection in the mirror. 

She had already spent too many moments staring at herself, wondering why she wasn't good enough, wishing that she could just go back to a time before all of the self doubt and even loathing had settled in the back of her mind. 

So she forced herself to focus on the little box, her fingers tapping against the marble once more to stave off her growing wariness. 

"Is that a particular tune you're tapping out," came a voice from her doorway, startling Audrey enough that she turned fully to the voice, "or do you just enjoy the sound of your nails against your vanity?" 

Audrey blinked at Uma, at the way the other girl leaned against the doorframe as if it were her own room. How brazen. "Is there an insult in your questions, lady pirate?" she asked instead of remarking on the fact that she had neither invited Uma into her room or sought her opinion on any matter. 

The corner of Uma's lips twitched upward, not full enough to be considered a grin but not sharp enough to be called a smirk, either. "Why would I bother insulting you?" 

I'm not good enough even for a pirate to lay insult, Audrey thought, turning away from Uma. 

"That might be the first time someone's turned their back on me," Uma said, tone pensive. 

"Why should I fear you?" Audrey said, and though she asked the question of Uma, her gaze once again fell upon the little box before her. 

Blinking when she felt the air move beside her, Audrey looked to her left, staring up at Uma staring down at her, making a study of her, her gaze intent on Audrey as if she were worthy of such a study. 

"Most of your peers are wary, at best, of us islanders," Uma said, tone soft, no judgment in her features. "It wouldn't surprise me if you shared their mentality." 

Audrey wanted to laugh. Her peers — people she once called friends, even — rarely shared anything with her anymore. She felt isolated and on display all at once. Unbidden, her gaze travelled to the little box. 

Uma let out a hum, and she reached for it before Audrey could say anything. She picked it up and examined the writing, the instructions. "Hair dye?" 

Clenching her jaw, Audrey said nothing. It was such a stupid thing to fret over. So what if she had never done it herself before? So what if she had always relied on beauty salons or professionals to tend to her hair? 

"Neat. Want my hands?" 

"What?" Audrey asked, brow furrowing. 

Uma shook the box. "Want me to assist?" 

Uncomprehending, Audrey looked between the box in Uma's hands and Uma's open features. "Why would you want to?" 

Raising an eyebrow, Uma put the box down. "Have you seen my hair? No one could do better." 

Her words startled a huff of amusement out of Audrey, and she rolled her eyes. "Not really my color." 

"I wasn't offering to make you look like _me_. I was offering to help you look more like _yourself_ ," Uma said, and she did something that made Audrey freeze: she ran her fingers through Audrey's hair, careful and tender. 

Audrey stood up too abruptly and moved away from her vanity. She wanted to pace about the room but forced herself still once she was a safe distance away from Uma. "I don't think you know me well enough to offer your assistance." 

"Well, I know enough to see that this wanna-be-Mal schtick has grown old." 

"Excuse me." 

"The last thing anyone needs is to be like Mal," Uma said, half-smiling, as if she were letting Audrey in on some inside joke. 

Not that Audrey understood. 

"This," she began, gesturing to her hair, "was just a silly phase. I'm going to correct that." 

"Yeah, I got that. So let me help." 

"What's in it for you?" 

Uma smiled, secretive, enticing. "What indeed." 

Audrey narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't help your case."

Laughing quietly, Uma shrugged. "Maybe I'm just trying to practice doing good deeds?" When Audrey just continued to stare at her, Uma rolled her eyes. "How 'bout you just try it out, and if you don't like it, you just use the little dye box stuff." 

"What am I trying out, if not the little dye box stuff?" 

Grinning, Uma held up her hand, wiggling her fingers. "Magic." 

Audrey tried not to balk. "After everything that's happened, you think I'm just going to allow magic to touch me again?" 

"Like I said, just try it out, and if you don't like it, I'll undo it all and we can forget we ever tried." She hesitated, studying Audrey again. "Magic isn't inherently bad, you know." 

"I don't have a good track with it," Audrey said, and she had to look away, had to push the memories and feelings out of her mind lest she get too _emotional_ in front of someone who was basically a stranger. 

"Yeah, I don't blame your skepticism," Uma said, soft and, if Audrey weren't mistaken, understanding. "But do you want to be someone who lets the past hinder the future?" 

The question wrapped itself around Audrey, floating about inside her head, echoing louder as the seconds ticked by. And through it all, Uma just stood there, waiting patiently, letting Audrey work things out for herself. 

It was annoying how endearing it was. 

"Fine," Audrey breathed out. "Let's see what you got, lady pirate." She ignored the approval in Uma's expression.

Smiling, Uma gestured for Audrey to take a seat in front of the vanity, moving to stand directly behind her once she did. Uma looked into the mirror, her hands idly moving through Audrey's hair, combing the strands with her fingers, and her eyes locked with Audrey's reflection. 

Their gazes lingered for a moment too long. 

"How does magic even—" 

Uma gently shushed her as she finally broke eye contact, focusing instead on Audrey's hair in her hands. 

Audrey could see Uma's mouth moving, but no matter how hard she strained, she couldn't hear any words. Giving up, she simply closed her eyes, deciding to hell with it all; let Uma do whatever she wanted. 

If it didn't satisfy her, Audrey would just demand she change it back. 

She had braced herself for the inevitable cold prick of magic pushing its way onto her, invading her space with such a coarse touch. That didn't happen, though. Instead, whatever magic Uma was performing was soft, gentle and gradual. Where the scepter had been demanding and rough, this magic, Uma's magic, was as soothing as a caress, almost comforting. 

Audrey could never have prepared for this. 

Uma's fingers continued to comb through Audrey's hair, the movement at such a relaxed pace that it nearly lulled her to sleep, but everything stopped too suddenly, causing Audrey to blink her eyes open, confused. 

She tried not to gasp when she noticed her reflection. 

Her natural brown hair had returned, beautiful and soft as ever, only now the dark brown was accentuated with thin streaks of blue and pink throughout her hair.

Nervous for a reason she couldn't quite explain, Audrey reached up to touch Uma's work, mildly surprised that the colors didn't fade with the stroke of her fingertips. 

"It's real for as long as you want it," Uma said, watching Audrey study herself. "Question is, do you like it?" 

She never liked herself more than she did in that one moment; she actually looked like how she would make herself up if there weren't any rules or expectations to follow. 

So what if her family might give her odd looks once they see her new style? It wouldn't be any different from the disappointment already thrown her way.

Not that Uma needed to know that, of course. 

Seeing as Uma was waiting on an actual answer, though, Audrey asked, "What's the price of me saying yes?" 

Eyebrow rising, Uma just shrugged. "Just the fact that I knew how to bring out your true self."

"One wonders how you knew," Audrey murmured, considering her reflection. Perhaps she should change other things? Redecorate her room, pick out a different style of clothing, choose a new field of study, so many things to rearrange so that her true tastes were on display. 

"You know," Uma began gently, as if she knew her words would bring Audrey out of her musings, "on the island, I'm something of a captain." 

Confused at the change of topic but intrigued all the same, Audrey turned to Uma. "Pirates," she said. 

Unoffended, Uma nodded. "Every captain needs a crew." 

"I'm sure you'll fill me in on how this is relevant," Audrey said, internally wincing at her tone. She'd had a long week, but she didn't mean to be outright rude, especially to someone who just helped her. 

Uma only let out a huff of amusement. "I collected lost boys and girls, kids who didn't have anyone else or anywhere else to turn to." She spoke fondly of her people, even if there was something almost forlorn in her expression, in the way her eyes traveled over Audrey. "I got good at recognizing a brave face when I saw one." 

Unable to stop herself from sitting straighter, Audrey met Uma's gaze, head held high in a way she hardly felt anymore. "You're calling me a broken thing to collect?" 

"Takes one to know one," Uma said, unashamed. "I am, after all, the captain of lost boys and girls. They wouldn't trust me if I wasn't as broken as they were." 

How could she just admit something like that so... nonchalantly, Audrey thought, feeling more uncomfortable by the moment. "You're not my captain," she said, just to interrupt the growing silence. 

Uma nodded. "You're not my princess." 

Though the statement held no heat, held no inflection of any kind, there was something in Uma's eyes... 

Audrey blinked, giving herself a mental shake. "I never claimed to be." Saying the words, no matter how true they were, left something within her shaken. 

She wasn't sure if she wanted to examine the feeling further. 

Uma glanced around the room, unknowingly making Audrey self-conscious, and she shifted her weight as she turned back to Audrey. "You got any swords around here?" 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Swords. Sharp blades a bit bigger than a knife." She gestured lazily with her index finger. "It's been somewhat boring on the mainland, so I was wondering if you knew how to spice things up." 

Audrey simply stared at Uma, wondering what she was playing at. "Meet me by the gym, tomorrow morning at eight." 

"That's a little early." 

"Then miss out on some _spice_." She moved to the door. "Good day, lady pirate." She gave Uma a little curtsy, a pathetic attempt to be petulant. 

Grinning, Uma didn't say anything as she followed Audrey, stopping short of crossing the threshold. "Good day, not my princess." She inclined her head, going so far as to give Audrey a wink before leaving. 

Audrey closed the door, but she remained by it, staring into the wood as if she could see Uma sauntering down the hall. 

What are you getting yourself into this time, she thought, already putting an outfit together for her... meeting tomorrow. 

———

"Beat ya," Uma called as Audrey approached the gym entrance. By the look of things, she had been waiting for some good minutes. 

"Careful, lady pirate," Audrey said, eyebrow quirked, "one might think you're trying to impress me." She huffed to herself as she entered the gym. As if, she thought, walking straight to the ROAR equipment. 

Uma hummed. "Oh, I don't know," she drawled out, "methinks that maybe you're the one tryin' to impress, what with that outfit and all." 

Audrey paused by the armory, blinking down at the key in her hand. Was that a sincere compliment? Her attire was a bit different than her usual style... 

Her pink ruffled, long sleeved shirt rested off of her shoulders, exposing the blue tank top she wore. Though the shirt was mid-thigh length, it split up the front to the waist, layered under an underbust corset in a way that would garner her Grammy's disapproval. Not just that, but the high-waisted, cuffed shorts she wore over semi-torn leggings would definitely make Grammy aghast. 

Though, Grammy might be fine with her chunky heeled ankle boots; boots were always a favorite for Grammy. 

"So," Uma said, drawing out the word as much as she drew Audrey out of her thoughts, "was there a particular inspiration for your get up?" 

Audrey nearly snorted. "Yes, the inspiration was my being tired of dressing for other people's satisfaction." She unlocked the armory, pulling open the double door and staring at the swords. 

Grabbing the one directly in front of her, Audrey turned to Uma. "These are the only swords you'll find at the school," she said as she tossed the blade to Uma, too aware of the disdain in her voice to note how Uma caught the sword with ease. 

Audrey couldn't help it; the standard ROAR sword was a gross bastardized version of a spadroon, a breed of blade she never particularly held in high regard. 

She watched without comment, though, as Uma checked the sword's balance in her hand, and she wondered if Uma had been in many serious fights, wondered at just how many foes she faced, wondered how many scars she received. 

Uma caught her staring and paused her movements. "Wanna go at it?" 

Blinking, Audrey said, "Excuse me."

"Well, you're eying me like you wanna handle a sword, too." She smiled, beckoning with her free hand. "Come on, not my princess, pick up a sword."

Pursing her lips, Audrey weighed her options, but it wasn't worth the effort. No matter what she chose, she was likely to make a fool of herself and lose Uma as a potential friend. And the only thing that horrified Audrey about that was how much she actually wanted to earn Uma's friendship. 

Oh, well, everything I want usually ends up in ruins, so what's one more, she thought as she grabbed a sword, her eyes never leaving Uma. 

"I'm not allowed to study the blade," she said as she approached Uma, already disliking the bastardized sword in her hand. 

"Yeah, figured, seeing as how you're such a lady and all," Uma said, her stance way too relaxed. 

"Yeah," Audrey echoed, her grip on the hilt tightening. "Because I'm such a lady." And she lunged. 

She saw Uma's eyes widen as she moved to block the blade coming for her face, but Audrey pushed farther into her space, baring teeth. 

"I'm not allowed because I was deemed too aggressive," she ground out, pushing Uma back and advancing before she could regain her balance, striking Uma in the shoulder with the flat of her blade. "I prefer a two-handed style, but I _am_ proficient in others." 

Uma's free hand rubbed the spot where Audrey had struck her, but instead of the sour expression Audrey had expected, Uma grinned, an almost feral edge to her features. "I'm glad. Means no holding back." 

Something akin to giddiness danced up Audrey's spine, so much so that she nearly didn't register Uma advancing. 

Nearly. 

Audrey knew Uma would be fast, though, to make up for her lack of height advantage, but speed would be no help in this fight. Audrey had mastered that long ago, so this duel depended on power, on rage. 

And Audrey had the rage. 

Not that she was downplaying Uma's — it was just that Audrey's was too raw. 

Still, Uma wasn't a trainer of some studied style; her style was street, was learned from experience not text, which meant she was better than Audrey's other opponents: Uma's reactions and timing were superb. 

Disengaging so she could get at a different angle, Audrey feinted a thrust at Uma's shoulder, instead aiming for the forearm Uma used to block, and she planted her left foot as she used her right to kick Uma, using her momentum to knock Uma to the ground. 

Uma fell with a groan, grunting when Audrey kicked her sword out of her hand. 

Audrey then lowered herself to the floor, hovering over Uma's waist with a knee and a foot firmly planted on either side of Uma's hips. Audrey placed her blade so that it rested on Uma's throat. 

With her braids haloing around her, Uma stared up at her. "You sure you a royal?" she asked, only partially winded. 

Audrey raised an eyebrow, trying to gather herself as she faced the depth of Uma's eyes. "You sure you're a pirate?" 

"Eh, these swords are shitty," Uma said with a huff of amusement. 

"Well, you're not wrong," Audrey said, liking the way Uma's lips formed a half-smile. 

Uma raised an eyebrow. "You gonna let me up?" Despite her question, she didn't seem to mind her position.

"Debating," Audrey heard herself say, and she found herself telling the truth. She didn't mind their positions either. "It isn't often that I'm on top." The admission left her mouth unbidden, but she refused to let embarrassment overtake her. 

"If that's what you want," Uma began, unbothered by either admission, "then go ahead and bask in it." 

Audrey openly balked, too stunned to keep her emotions in check. "Why give such an allowance to _me_?" 

"Because it's easy to give," Uma said, tone soft, a glint to her eyes, "to you." 

Shaken, Audrey could only stare at Uma, unable and unsure of what to say to _that_. She hadn't lost the opportunity to earn Uma's friendship? Why would she even want to be friends with Audrey? 

Why should Uma, who's lived on the isle, who's always had to fight, willingly let herself be brought lower, just to satisfy some complex Audrey possessed? 

Why was Audrey hoping that there was a deeper meaning to this whole conversation, to Uma's behavior toward Audrey in general?

Realizing that Uma was content just staring up at her while she had her internal crisis, Audrey tossed her sword to the side and repositioned herself so that she was sitting next to Uma but not quite facing her. "I don't get you." 

Uma sat up. "What's to get? You obviously want a sword, so why not go a few rounds whenever it gets too much in your head?" She glanced at Audrey, trying to make eye contact. "Sometimes people just gotta get into a tussle. Good for the blood and shit." 

Audrey wanted to laugh. "I'm sure that'll go over well with everyone." She had already received a few lectures about swords and propriety, after all. 

Scoffing, Uma waved Audrey's words away. "Who cares what everyone thinks. Aren't they the reason you needed to let off some steam?" 

"No comment," Audrey muttered, resolutely not pouting. 

Uma grinned. "Fine, how about taking up seafaring then? There's nothing like the open sea, the sun behind the horizon, the stars shining how they should be, the moon's reflection on the water's surface." 

To hear Uma talk about it was to yearn for a childhood memory long forgotten, and Audrey found herself picturing herself on the waters with ease. "Maybe," she murmured, envisioning the wind in the sails. "The oceans are one of the few places I haven't really ventured." 

Belatedly, she realized that her words could be taken the wrong way, that they would show her privilege and entitlement and not her desire to get away, for adventure.

Uma, though, nodded as if her words made sense. "You can't tame those waters," she said, grinning, "and you need someone who knows them." 

"Are... you offering?" Audrey asked as she faced Uma fully, uncertain and refraining from being too hopeful. 

"I told you," Uma began, something like a small, secretive smile on her lips, "I like to take care of lost boys and girls."

Something in Audrey's chest tightened. "I don't need someone to take care of me," she said, trying to ignore the growing ache in her chest. "I want someone who lets me choose," she confessed, nerves close to scattering. 

Uma said nothing for a few, long seconds before she scooted closer to Audrey. "I think that's doable," Uma said, brushing Audrey's hair behind her ear. "Choice is important, after all." Her fingers lingered on Audrey's skin a fraction longer than they needed to. 

"Yeah," Audrey breathed out, unable to take her eyes off of Uma's, marveling at the fact that Uma hadn't averted her gaze either. "Can I make a choice right now?" 

"Always," Uma said softly. 

Taking a deep breath, Audrey asked, "Can I kiss you?" 

A smile, small but genuine, graced Uma's lips. "Always." 

Butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Audrey brought her hand to Uma's face, caressing her cheek, a thrill of elation flittering through her at the way Uma leaned into the touch. 

Audrey watched Uma's hand reach up and encircle her wrist, anchoring her, encouraging her, and Audrey leaned in. 

The kiss was tender, tentative, but Audrey already knew that she could grow addicted to the softness of Uma's lips, to the way Uma moved against her ever so slightly. 

Can I really have this, Audrey thought as they broke apart — without leaving each other's space. 

Uma removed Audrey's hand from her cheek, choosing instead to lace their fingers together. Her smile turned into a grin. "I wanted you to do that the moment after you knocked me down and disarmed me." 

The confession startled a laugh out of Audrey, feeling her cheeks warm. "Was this all a ruse just for a kiss?" 

"I would never pull a _ruse_ on you for a kiss," Uma said, feigning offense. "I was just making myself available, in case you wanted to give one." 

Amused, Audrey brought their entwined hands to her lips for a kiss. "Well, it's a good thing I chose to give one, lady pirate."

"A very good thing, not my—" Uma paused, a mischievous grin blooming on her face. "I supposed I can call you 'my princess' now, huh?" 

Delighted, Audrey nodded. "If you so choose." 

"I do so choose," Uma said sincerely, a bit of mischief lingering in her smile. " _My_ princess." She leaned in and stole a quick, chaste kiss. "Now, c'mon, let's go plan a seafaring adventure." 

As Uma helped her up, Audrey smiled, practically beamed, and she felt lighter, felt free in a way she hadn't in such a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> credit where credit is due: audrey's hair color and outfit where inspired by [this post right here](https://descendantofthesparrow.tumblr.com/post/630721724006137856/audrey-good-d3-look-redesigns-versions-1-4/), specifically hair color 1 and outfit 2. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed, and hope you're having a good holiday season!


End file.
